


El heredero

by LauraMaravilla



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Celos, Embarazo, F/M, Loki se encariña, Muerte de Thor, Thor guarda un secreto, amor fraternal de hermanos, el heredero, la vida sigue, se llamará Thor Junior, tío protector
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:35:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26387272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraMaravilla/pseuds/LauraMaravilla
Summary: Thor ha muerto y Loki debe enfrentarse a la idea de que jamás volverá a verlo mientras le es encargado proteger a la humana que espera para dar a luz al heredero de Asgard mientras lucha con los sentimientos que empiezan a brotar en él.
Relationships: Jane Foster/Loki, Jane Foster/Thor
Kudos: 3





	El heredero

  
—Loki, despierta. Algo pasó.

En efecto, algo grave capaz de mandar al diablo su sueño. En otras circunstancias se habría negado a obedecer pero Loki jamás había visto a Frigga tan consternada. Y era Frigga, la madre nunca podía ser una exagerada. Bueno, solo un poco.

Odin y ella salieron del palacio dudando en arrastrar a Loki fuera de Asgard o no pero lo hicieron de igual manera. Loki notó que iban de la mano y temblando los dos. Pensó que ya estaban haciendo suficiente espectáculo hasta que los vio resbalar y caer al suelo de culo. Loki hubiera querido reirse si no fuera por el giro dramático de eventos. Odin comenzó a llorar de la impotencia y él tuvo que ayudarlos a incorporarse.

También lo abrazó fuerte, lo que sea que hubiese ocurrido tenía a Odin quebrado, hecho añicos. Loki no sabía qué podía ser pero la sospecha se cernía sobre él como una sombra negra, pájaro de mal agüero y él quería echarla fuera. Lo que hubiese ocurrido, ya quería que parara, le daban verguenza ajena los dos.

Heimdall los dejó salir sin preámbulo. Había llorado, Loki lo supo. Tenía los ojos amarillos aguados y turbios.

Ya no era divertido.

Solo escuchó a Frigga una vez mientras el halo de luz los atrapaba para llevarlos lejos de allí. Su corazón se estrujó y se hizo un ovillo en el piso.

—Thor murió.

........

Las luces de Midgard lucían como un espectáculo, era emocionante entrar entre la multitud llorosa y desconsolada y las luces vibrantes de las ambulancias y policía rondando por doquier. Era húmeda Nueva York después de la lluvia y el atardecer, el olor a charcos y cenizas y tierra de lo profundo de la ciudad.

_Si Hela estuviera aquí, estaría sonrojada por las ofrendas._

Resultó tedioso abrirse paso entre ellos, los tres hechos un despojo de sí mismos pero lo hicieron. Aquí no encontrarían privilegios por tratarse de Odin y los suyos. Loki inspiró brusco y los llevó adentro en un parpadeo, en medio de la sala donde los sanadores de Midgard, cargados de malas noticias corrían de un lado a otro llevando bastones con bolsas de sangre. Nadie se fijó en ellos.

Tocaron puertas y hablaron con personas desesperadas, Loki hurgó en los pensamientos de aquella gente e intuyó lo peor, las imágenes de la caja no ayudaban a serenar el ambiente. No era solo su dolor, doce millones más habían caído con el hijo pródigo.

_En la Tierra un agujero se abrió por obra de la Bestia tragando todo a su paso y miles de personas perecieron cruelmente._

_No fueron miles, las cifras nunca serán reveladas. En este momento, el Hospital está colapsado, hay personas heridas de gravedad recostadas fuera muriendo lentamente. Se solicitó ayuda a los países del mundo._

Lucharon contra la Bestia los Vengadores, aquella de extraordinaria fuerza y resistencia jamás se detuvo en su afán de destruir, violentada por su agonía interna. Varios de ellos se rindieron y cayeron entumecidos bajo su peso.

Pero no Thor, no. Él peleó valientemente haciendo gala de su ingenio y fuerza sobrehumana, llevó el mjolnir consigo y luchó contra la criatura hasta que sus nervios reventaron dentro de su armadura.

El hombre que ahora les explicaba lo sucedido estaba atrapado también en su invento, las piernas quebradas pegadas al hierro. El Ironman del que tanto les había hablado Thor. Lloraba pesado sabiendose perdedor, toda su familia había caído destruida. Si por él fuera, no querría seguir pero estaba en manos de los sanadores y éstos iban a salvarlo aunque él se rebelara.

¿Por qué? Odin quería saber la razón, el nombre del criminal y donde vivía lo sabría por Heimdall, enviaría a sus cuervos con las noticias, pondría a calentar sus huesos para destrozarlo en agonía y revivirlo para volverlo a matar por toda la eternidad.

El Ironman suplicó que lo dejaran, otra persona se hizo cargo, la mitad de su cara deshecha, les dio toda la información que necesitaban aunque su boca escociera.

No querían hablar mucho de eso por las consecuencias y primero tendrían que levantar los restos de Midgard. Un plan de último momento requirió la orden de lanzar un misil al espacio con la Bestia amarrada a él, trabajo que solo Thor pudo ayudar a ejecutar.

Loki deseó internamente la condena de este mundo por el que su hermano había dado la vida. Ninguno de ellos le significaba nada que pudiera redimir su pena. Se quedaron sentados los tres en actitud pemitente hasta que algo despertó en Odin y se decidió a enviar ayuda de los nueve mundos camuflada bajo aspecto humano para que removieran los restos de los edificios caídos. Y a sus sanadores, medio millar de ellos con conocimientos de medicina legendaria para paliar la gravedad de los heridos. Esto le tomó gran parte del día siguiente pero con ayuda de Loki y de los Vengadores sobrevivientes, embajadores del espacio llamados Guardianes, lo logró.

Fue cuando pudieron ver finalmente el cuerpo de Thor que Loki cayó irremediablemente en la cuenta de lo que había ocurrido.

Su hermano, querido, golpeado con la fuerza de mil dioses. No, él no era inmortal, un saco de huesos ágiles, fuertes pero perecederos. Vivir en Midgard no le había hecho más bien, lo había debilitado, concentrado sus debilidades hasta volverla una espora fácil de derrotar pero había muerto como un héroe haciendo honor a su nombre.

Ya no volvería a verlo nunca más, su pelo rubio y fino, su sonrisa eterna y boba, su tono jocoso de burla. Inmenso y genial, tan listo, tan compañero, tan servicial.

Ahora solo era una mancha fría sobre una mesa metálica, la mitad de su cuerpo hundido, su expresión perdida. Frigga trenzó su cabello de oro y besó su rostro sin llorar. Sin duda era más fuerte de lo que Loki había creído y los tres entonaron una oración para que su alma entrara al Valhalla.

..........

—¿Dónde están sus cosas? —querían llevarse todo. Había un Vengador de pie, de negro, observandolos desde hacia un rato. Había sido mandado para agradecer la ayuda, presentar condolencias y vigilar. Loki sintió emanar un optimismo desmesurado de su persona

— Él no tenía sus cosas en la Torre, suponiendo que la Torre aún se mantenga en pie, esa zona aún no ha sido liberada pese a todos los esfuerzos y la ayuda humanitaria que tan gentilmente ha cedido el Padre de Todo.

Loki lo entendió incluso antes que Frigga. Thor no había dormido en mucho tiempo allí ni ocupado una sola vez el piso que le cedieran en el centro. Ninguno de los Vengadores supervivientes sabía dónde pasaba los días ni con quien fuera del horario del trabajo. Esto fue decepcionante puesto que Odin quería guardar sus pertenencias como tesoro. No buscaría el mjolnir si eso mantenía a la Bestia fuera de combate.

Quizá Heimdall lo supiera, si lo había vigilado bien, ahora lo primero era llevar sus restos de regreso a Asgard para la ceremonia, para que los suyos pudieran despedirse de él. Sin duda, enlutarían el pueblo entero, el primogénito muerto en su juventud.

Odin y Frigga lo hicieron, se miraron consolados por la idea de que Thor había cumplido su deber y llamando a Heimdall, ascendieron con el cuerpo de su hijo. Loki los vio en el círculo de luz y estuvo a punto de arrojarse sobre Thor para que no lo alejaran de él pero se contuvo. Permaneció un poco más en ese cuarto hasta que vinieron a molestarlo los otros. El grupo de Thor. Ellos querían darle sus condolencias y hablar de él.

¿Hablar de qué? Como si lo hubieran conocido mejor.

Ojalá hubiera llegado antes, ese pensamiento incómodo comenzó a abrumarlo, quizá hubiera podido hacer algo.


End file.
